


Homework > Date

by pallorsomnium



Series: I Wish You Would Write Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett is a NERD, M/M, Oblivious Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium
Summary: "His Galactic History homework is due in only two hours, and he's barely started it. He’s already in deep Bantha poodoo in the class. He'll take another lecture from Obi-wan if it means avoiding having to take the class all over again. -- But Anakin runs into another problem. Obi-wan isn'tanywherein the temple."Written in response to this "I wish you would write" prompt on Tumblr: "Anakin accidentally interrupts a date Obi-Wan's on and doesn't realize it until after he leaves them"
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: I Wish You Would Write Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880977
Comments: 22
Kudos: 628





	Homework > Date

Anakin needs Obi-Wan's help. 

Anakin  _ really _ needs Obi-Wan's help. 

His Galactic History homework is due in only two hours, and he's barely started it. He’s already in deep Bantha poodoo in the class. He'll take another lecture from Obi-wan if it means avoiding having to take the class all over again. 

But Anakin runs into another problem. Obi-wan isn't  _ anywhere _ in the temple. Which doesn't make sense, since he makes sure Anakin knows if he leaves for a solo mission or anything like that. And yet, Obi-wan isn't in their apartment, or the Archives, or even the planetarium. Anakin searches the entire Room of a Thousand Fountains, and yet, no Obi-wan. 

_ Eventually  _ he’s desperate enough to venture down to the Aquatic Levels Tunnel. He might have learned to swim now, but that doesn't mean having all that water around him with only transparisteel separating it from him doesn't make him a  _ little  _ nervous -- not that he shows it, of course. 

But unfortunately, Obi-wan isn't there either. 

"Anakin, what's wrong?" He turns to see Bant floating in the water on the other side of the glass from him.

"I'm looking for Obi-wan," he says. "I can’t find him, and he's not answering his comm!"

Bant tilts her head. "Don't you remember? He mentioned this morning he would be at Dex's for a long lunch today."

"Umm." Anakin thinks back to breakfast and remembers goofing off with Aayla and Obi-wan saying  _ something _ about Dex's that he definitely  _ hadn't _ been paying attention to. 

Bant gives him a knowing look and grins. "Well, he should be at Dex's if you really need him. Anything I could help with though?" Bant asks.

Anakin quickly shakes his head. "No, thank you! I'll go find Obi-wan!" He waves to her before running off, glad to be leaving the Aquatic Levels. 

He heads straight for Dex’s diner, absently waving hello to Dex and FLO before looking around the room for Obi-wan. 

“Obi-wan!” he cries, finding his master seated in one of the corner booths almost tucked out of sight. Anakin slides into the seat across the table from him, ignores Obi-wan’s exasperated “ _ Anakin! _ ” and practically flings his datapad at his master. “I need help in Galactic History, and this is due in  _ one hour _ , and you  _ know  _ I’m awful at it,” he says. “You  _ have _ to help me, Obi-wan! You’re my only hope!”

He doesn’t even realize there’s someone sitting next to Obi-wan until the man, a  _ stranger _ , pulls the datapad closer and, with a contemplative hum, starts  _ answering the questions _ :

“The B’ankor Refuge was created because...the B’ankora’s planet was destroyed by a cataclysmic meteor collision in 869 Ruus.

“In 876 Ruus, the Senate declared the Outer Rim Territories...a free-trade zone exempt from taxation. 

The Diktat became the head of state for Corellia when…the monarchy was overthrown by a coalition of corporations in --.”

“Wait! Wait! Wait a second!” Anakin interrupts, snatching the datapad back from the man. He starts entering in the answers. "Okay, meteor collision in 869 Ruus...free-trade zone tax exemption... coalition of corporations in...what year?"

"850 Ruus," the man says readily. 

" _ Anakin _ ," Obi-wan chides him, but Anakin ignores him, recording the date. "Jango, you really don't have to help him. If he'd  _ done the readings _ for the week, he wouldn't be in this situation."

"I don't mind," the man said. "I've always wondered what they're teaching you Jedi."

"Okay, in 808 Ruus, what happened to the Fere?" Anakin asks.

"Wiped out by plague," Jango answers as Obi-wan sighs loudly but settles back in his seat, clearly resigned. 

Anakin takes full advantage of that, asking, "Okay, why did the Tarasin revolt happen?"

The next twenty minutes go by with Anakin reading off questions and Jango answering them, Obi-wan interjecting here and there for the more Jedi-specific topics. Between the two of them, Anakin finishes his assignment in what is honestly record time. 

“And...done!” he exclaims, saving and sending off the assignment with a good thirty minutes to spare. He looks at the time and hops out of the booth. “I have to get to class! Thank you for your help, sir! See you later, Obi-wan!” 

He runs off before they can say anything, though he’s sure Obi-wan plans to give him an  _ excruciatingly  _ long lecture in the evening, not just on procrastinating but on  _ good manners _ . 

Anakin makes it almost into the Temple before he realizes that  _ Obi-wan had been on a lunch date _ . He had  _ interrupted a lunch date _ . That had  _ definitely _ been an arm around Obi-wan’s waist. Obi-wan had  _ definitely _ been leaning subtly against Jango. 

He nearly trips down the stairs in front of the Temple.

He doesn’t know what to focus on. Obi-wan  _ on a lunch date _ ? Obi-wan  _ dating _ ? Obi-wan apparently dating one person --  _ Jango _ \-- for a  _ while _ ? Obi-wan with a--a-- _ significant other _ ? Obi-wan openly  _ cuddling  _ with someone -- in  _ public _ ? He interrupted Obi-wan’s  _ date? _ With  _ homework? _

He feels like a droid with its programming stuck in an infinite loop, questions going round and round inside his head and freezing him in his steps.

He does not make it to class on time.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I could not resist.  
> [2] Ah good old flashbacks to learning to code in high school…  
> RIP ANAKIN.  
> ALSO, JANGO IS SUCH A NERD.


End file.
